


The hours after the battle.

by alcoholinspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: A. Cousland and Zevran, right after the battle of Denerim.





	The hours after the battle.

It is done. After a whole year of fights, deaths and unions, the archdemon was dead. When the blow was struck on the dragon's head a shock wave followed, deafening everyone near for some time. Alex held Zevran before he could be taken by surprise, pulling the elf behind him. The Antivan looked from the dragon to Alex and back, it settled like a rock down his stomach how near death was his dear Warden.

When the wave has passed them and their ears could hear more than buzz, Alex looked to him with the most relieved look he had ever seen, a look of a King who just seized the hardest land by hand and was about to harvest the spoils, he still held tightly Zevran's arm, probably without even realizing, he breathed heavily, exactly like he got whenever a bout of passion was about to struck.

"Is it done? Is the archdemon dead?"

Was it all? Had the blight finally ended? Alex didn't answer, behind them the group of warriors, mages and rogues that fought along gathered together, reuniting themselves approaching where the Warden was, Alex was still in silence, but his mouth held the brightest smile and his eyes the childish mischievous look they did when happy. He cupped Zevran's head with both large and harsh hands from handling the blades, messing with the light blond hair the way he loved to do when private, and without saying a single word and without wiping the smile of his face, Alex kissed him, without reservations, without shame, with the metallic taste of blood from his own wounds, he could tell the smile in the other man's face. He closed his eyes and let his Warden have his way, following him. But Alex soon broke the kiss, it was a kick kiss but it summed all they could not say right now.

He looked deep into Zevran's golden eyes, the Antivan gasping after the kiss, with those pair of light green eyes he used to enthrall people under his charms, he released him and went for the crowd gathered meters away. It took some moments before he could turn to see his Warden walking away from him.  
He took his enchanted blades from their sheats, one in flames, the other in electricity, and talked to the crowd.

"People of Ferelden, people of Orzammar, let's celebrate tonight, for together we slayed the Archdemon, together we stopped the blight!"

He shouted very loud with all his lungs in a deep tone, gathering people's breath with each word, a rival to be met with Anora's high pitched voice, together they could hold a contest of who shouted louder.

And the crowd answered him roaring a victorious guttural sound, humans, elves, dwarves, mages, rogues and warriors all together faced the blight, all together under the command of Alexander Cousland from the wardens, they looked up on him, they cherished, loved the man who led them against the blight, who saved their lifes and solved their problems. He walked toward the crowd, greeting and shaking hands.

The crowd raised him from the floor and made the way out of Fort Drakon, he looked back to Zevran and waved for him to come too, with a wide smile and eyes that seemed to shine for him like beacons. But Zevran was like a estatue to the floor, not believing everything had just ended, not believing death was so imminent upon his beloved and he didn't tell anything, looking the crowd take Alex away from him. For the first time he heard the word "Hero", he was their hero, their saviour, and soon their king, would he really want to have with him, an elven assassin as his no so secret lover? Or would the crowd take him somewhere he could not follow?

"Come'on elf, put your perverted head in place, there's a celebration about to start."

Oghren was near, but he didn't even notice the dwarf until he spoke. The rasp voice took him out of his slumber and the two made their way out.

Everywhere the crowd passed more people followed, for once there were no divergences and no fights between the groups. Orzammar and Redcliffe soldiers, Circle Tower mages and Brecilian elves walked with the Hero of Ferelden.

The crowd assembled with Alex found the crowd with Anora. They put the Warden in front of the Queen, stopping their noises until silence was the rule, he took her hand and kissed it, looking directly into her eyes, and she understood what he meant. 

She raised his hand to the air and the crowd broke the silence, once again the title was heard:

"Hero of Ferelden!"

It didn't take long for the crowd to disperse and Anora and Alex go their ways, even tired everyone was happy and light for the victory, somewhere beer and food where taken and a rustic song intoned. He followed the Warden, unable to get near, people still greeted Alex, talking about the problems he solved, about their families and even private matters, he looked at a distance, that's how it was going to be, he would be a beloved King, people would come for him from everywhere, he would have to attend Anora and dispute with her. There wouldn't have time to spend with someone like him.

Alex looked at him, smiled and blinked, returning to the people surrounding him. When they left him, Alex signaled to Zevran and slipped away, going far from the crowd.

The assassin went after him, he was leaning against a brick wall, looking for the destruction left behind, the blades shining strapped on his back, his black hair a little larger from the months without grooming, loose and dirty, wounds still unattended. Apparently no one cared that the Hero and next King was also susceptible to death.

"Alexander..."

He turned to see the assassin, who looked at him barely faking the worry on his face, he tried, but his whole expression failed to cooperate.

"Are you addressing me by name?"

"Oh, I... Don't read much into that, my dear Wa..."

Alex chuckled, the voice came out rasp by his blood, he coughed and failed a step, without the adrenaline to sustain him he couldn't fake being all right, but before he could fall Zevran ran and caught him.

"Ah, should I find another archdemon to kill so I hear my name on your Antivan tongue again?"

He was leaning against Zevran, who gently helped him to the floor, kneeling between his legs.

"You know, normally I wouldn't disagree with killing targets in outrageous fashion, but I thoroughly prefer ones who doesn't fly around and need a sacrifice to die."

He could see the wounds and the armor broken at some points.

"Don't you want me to call a healer?" Zevran asked.

"I had worse." Alex answered trying to clean his face.

"Then I can tend those wounds if you let me."

"Really? Your talents amaze me."

"I, my friend, can surprise you even more if you want."

He didn't answer, he only saw Zevran's gaze escape from his eyes to the armor covering his torso, untying with quick fingers, he was still nervous, still concerned, he took away the armor and opened the shirt, he stopped for a moment when he saw the earring he gave him hanging around the warden neck, tied with a string. He never asked what Alex did with the present, and after looking for it longer than he should, he remembered to look away. Zevran took some bandages, salves and other things.

"Crap! What the hell is that?" Alex shouted when he started tending his wounds.

"Something to stop the bleeding. It's not magic, but it will do."

"Argh ... It feels worse than poison, where did you learn to treat wounds?"

Zevran chuckled, it was honest and relieving.

"Knowing how to treat injuries can make a great difference between life and death. And don't worry my dear Warden, if it was poison you wouldn't feel it."

Suddenly the realization of what he said struck him, he twitched his ears and looked back to the gaze of his Warden, it was grim. Did his Warden still doubted him? Of course he did, why wouldn't he?

Alex cupped Zevran's face, caressing his lips and then following the tattoo with his fingertips, the Antivan took his hand and kissed it's palm, holding it tight against his face, the warden grabbed his chin and lifted his face, they locked their gazes, Zevran wanted to kiss him, but outside inviting him to his tent, he never took an initiative upon the Warden, he knew his place, and knew it wasn't to make claims upon the warden.

He invited Zevran guiding his head by his chin closer, letting himself be guided, and they kissed again, without a hurry, the elf went a bit further, passing his legs around the man on the floor and sat on his lap slowly, not wanting to weight on him wounded. Alex soon changed the pace, going from the full lips all the way down his neck, hands on his waist to keep him in place, and then reclaiming the assassin's lips who embraced him tightly.

They broke the kiss, Zevran leaned his forehead against Alex's one, both gasping, looking at each other.

"I am yours."

There were words he could not say, and even if he could they wouldn't be enough. Alex smiled and said:

"And I couldn't have someone more awesome."

"With that, my dear Warden, I couldn't agree more. But right now, even though I would enjoy a little fun out in the open, surrounded by people after slaying beasts left and right, I suggest you let me attend to your wounds... Or I could call a mage if you prefer."

"Well, I wouldn't trust anyone else to make it enjoyable."

"I'm sure I can surprise you."

Zevran returned to his previous position and tending the wounds. After a time when the ones on the torso were treated, he took some bandages to cover it, and after a row of curses, Alex broke the silence:

"After Highever, no one spoke my name."

Zevran stopped what he was doing. He should have thought before talking, it wasn't his place to claim anything, but he didn't think, and sometimes it was hard to do so.

"I... I didn't mean to... bring up bad memories from you."

"My mother would call me by name most. Everyone said I looked like her."

"Then I'm sure she was a gorgeous woman."

He finished covering the torso wound, now focusing on the other ones, with the same ritual and other row of curses, he treated all major wounds and cleaned the lesser ones.

"Look at that." Told Alex gesturing to the destruction left behind, "A whole year going everywhere, making treaties, fighting, and now it's done."

"The blight ended because of your efforts, you're of to new beginnings, my dear Warden. You're a hero, will get married, and will be a king" There was a wave on the last part of the sentence.

"So are you. And you came with me along the way."

"Assassinating you was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Let's be happy you're not as good as you think."

They both laughed. Looking at each other's eyes Zevran asked.

"I know we talked about it already, but looking at you and the Queen, and at all those people... Are you sure... I mean... I don't want to make your life harder than what it will be."

Alex raised his hands, cupping his face, looking deep into his eyes. There were things they couldn't say for each other, and even if they did they wouldn't be suffice. With a lopsided smile he said:

"You've chosen not to kill me the many times you could, you've chosen to remain at my side when you could have walked away, if you still want to remain at my side, I'll gladly have you."

The antivan stood still, processing the words he just said, part of him couldn't believe, other ... Other was frozen in the moment. When he could move again, he covered Alex's hands with his own and said:

"I am yours. Always."

Again Alex guided Zevran to a kiss, again he went willingly, sitting at the Warden's lap, letting himself be taken by the waist, while embracing the other man and following his pace.

They forgot for a while where they were, and the wounds, the pace went quicker and more demanding. Until Alex hissed in pain.

"Argh!"

"Alexander? Are you alright? Have I hurt you?"

"Argh... Damn it, I feel like I broke... Every single bone in me."

The other chuckled and said to him:

"Look at the bright side my dear Warden, if you're feeling pain, it means you're alive."

Alex looked at him with a cold steel look and answered.

"I'm grateful for your words of motivation."

"Ah, my friend, I have many, many more, do you want to hear some more?"

"I will love to hear them when my eardrums stop hurting. And I would love to have a little private time with you, but unfortunately I'm not in my best condition."

"I'm sure we will have plenty of opportunities latter, right now I suggest you rest for the morning."

Alex nodded and Zevran went out of his lap, going behind him, opening arms and spreading legs so the Warden could lay on his chest as he liked to do. And he did, laying slowly on the pace of his own wounds, trying to find a way that didn't hurt so much. He ended by lying with his back leaned against the one behind him, resting his head on Zevran's chest.

"Oh, but that's great, had they sent all the ogres from the Deep Roads?"

Zevran chuckled, closing his legs near Alex, embracing him, resting a hand on his chest and the other on his belly.

"Maybe."

"Zevran..."

"Yes?"

"I'll cherish having you by my side."

"I'm with you, as long as you want me to."

Alex took the hand on his chest and kissed the fingers, the other didn't know how to react, what to feel or what to think, so he only said:

"Good night my dear Warden."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll watch for any unwanted attention. The kind that would kill us, you know, though I might be inclined to let a few spy us."

"Ha! Good night Zevran."

He soon fell asleep, laid on the same chest he did many times during that year, on the same chest he made many political and tactical decisions, he thought of mentioning how the other addressed him by name, but he knew better than that. The night fell, the people celebrated the victory, in a few days the remaining Cousland, the Warden, the Hero, will be King of Ferelden, and at arms reach the fabled Antivan assassin would be with him. 

"Alexander?"

He didn't answer, instead moved slighted and hissed with pain involuntarily, but the fatigue was too much for him to wake, and he kept sleeping. The other looked at him a bit startled, worry about the life of someone else was entirely new and terryfing.

There were many things they wanted to say and do with each other, but right after the final battle the time until dawn wasn't enough, the next days would be filled with politics and praise from the people the Warden helped. Both of them with horizons unimaged, one with a future of power, the other with freedom, tied together by an uncanny path, never saying the words other couples said, but still understanding each other.

Alex moved quickly, only to stood still after. A nightmare, the hive mind of darkspawn that would plague him until his last breath, a sour reminder. Zevran twitched his ears, brushing the dark hair with his finger, leaning his head with the other. He muttered in a low voice near the Warden ear:

"I am yours. Always."


End file.
